Traces
by pokemonrul432
Summary: Prince Andrew, son of King George is sent to work for Regina and he is forced to go after Snow and destroy his own relationship with his brother James, but can one woman change his plans forever or will Regina have to intervene?
1. The Story Beginning

**I want to start off by saying to all my readers who have followed me for a while I'm sorry for being off so long I have been REALLY busy with college but I hope this is a new thing that will stay frequent, I would also like to say that this is my first Once fanfic and I hope you all like it, as you will soon be able to tell every other chapter is Storybrooke to Fairytale realm.**

* * *

The little house in the hillside sat peacefully. Inside lived a farmer, his pregnant wife, and two daughters. "It's coming!" his wife screamed as the house maid rushed the woman into the bedroom. The farmer sat with his daughters waiting, sitting and waiting. After a long time of silence the sound of crying healthy baby broke out. The farmer smiled and ran into the room.

"It's a healthy baby boy," the maid smiled at the farmer. He rushed to his wife's side and looked at his baby boy. His wife lifted the baby and placed him in her husbands hands.

"His name is Andrew," the farmer's wife spoke up. The farmer stared at the moon outside holding his only son, a peaceful night for a peaceful son. A flicker of light moved from the horizon and began moving closer. An unsettling feeling sat in the farmers stomach and placed the child in the new crib. He walked into the living area of the small house and demanded the girls into their room before walking out of the house.

"Where is it?" an old man asked looking at the farmer.

"Your highness, my son…I can't…Andrew is staying with us."

"Andrew…as you've named him, is coming with me. We had a deal farmer, you would be a patron in my court if I got your first son, don't believe me, go talk to Rumpelstiltskin himself," the king demanded. The farmer cursed himself he knew he was trapped. "Give me the child." The farmer didn't move from the threshold and stared at the king. In frustration the king waved to his guards. Three moved forward and pushed the man aside barging into the house. Andrew began crying from the loud noises and the maid came out to silence whatever was making the noise.

"Out of the way," a guard demanded pushing past her, the leading guard walked into the room and took the child from the crib, the mother too weak or tired to do anything except scream. The farmer ran into the house to stop them but he was outnumbered and knew he could do nothing. He ran to his wife to quiet her down regretting his deal and never wanting to live again. The last guard to leave pushed a wagon in front of the door and through his torch onto the roof. Andrew was placed in the kings arms and stared at the child, you will do great," he smiled walking to the carriage. The once peaceful night echoed with the pain filled screams from the farmer and his family. The king introduced his oldest son the child.

"James, this is your brother," he smiled an old creepy smile. They traveled away from the burning home never to look back.

Andrew grew up alongside his brother and the two became close. At only the age of nineteen he was a well round man. "Andrew, care for a duel," James called as his brother rose pulling his sword in agreement. He lunged and James blocked quickly.

"So what news do you have?" Andrew asked blocking his brothers swing.

"Why would there be news?"

"You don't spare for any other reason, you found a girl?"

"Snow."

"You discovered snow congratulations, now what's her name?"

"No, Andrew, her name is Snow, Snow White." Andrew stopped and pulled his sword down.

"The one the evil queen is looking for? The one who is said to be a murder and…"

"She isn't any of those, the queen is lying only to have someone kill her for her." Andrew looked blankly at his brother. He could tell he really loved this girl and would do almost anything for her, as if it was love at first sight.

"Sons," the kings voice echoed through the great hall. The two walked to their father and sheathed their weapons. "Andrew, you will go to the queen. She has important business to acquire with us."

"Father, I don't think we should be…"

"I don't think you should be arguing this Andrew, you will meet with the queen."

"She is covered in magic father, she can destroy our kingdom in moments."

"And that is why we must gain her trust, now go," he demanded as Andrew angrily stormed out. A royal carriage waited for him and he got in without a moment to spare. A half days ride they pulled into the court of the dark castle. Thousands of thoughts ran through the young man's mind when the guards opened his carriage door and escorted him inside. His right hand rested on the handle of his sword ready to protect himself from any spell the witch tried casting.

"Andrew, so glad you could make it, I'm sure you had a pleasant ride," she smiled as sweetly as possible. The young prince remained silent as she escorted him into her chamber.

"Why am I here?"

"Your father had not told you?" Andrew shook his head. "I need someone to help me and he was kind enough to send you, you know Snow, my little step daughter, well she's become a bit of a problem, she stays close to your kingdom, I need someone to take care of her, the reward is great," she smiled evilly as he looked to the rising moon from her window. Andrew had a decision to make and it was no easy one, he and James were close and he didn't want to inter fear with that relationship.

"I'm sorry, but…"

"But what," she hissed, hatred echoing in her voice. "Can you or can you not help me?" she barked placing her hand on the young man's chest. "There are ways of getting what I want and if you won't help I wouldn't want to be you. Guards!" Two men quickly ran in and looked at her. "Escort our guest to the sleeping quarters he will be staying with us for a while," she smiled walking past Andrew. The guards grabbed him and did as they were told, Andrew was thrown into an old looking room of a single bed and a small window.

"I will not be your prisoner!" he screamed slamming on the great wooden door of the chamber. "Do you hear me!" All that Andrew heard was his own voice echoing in the room. He knew he was trapped in this situation he knew what he had to do if he wanted to protect himself and the kingdom. He laid on the bed and stared at the moon waiting, "I'll do it," he whispered wanting to close his eyes but too tired to even do that.

The doors opened and the queen walked in smiling evilly at him. "What was that?"

"I'll do it, I will go after Snow for you," he sighed regretting everything trying not to think of the consequences that would come.

"Excellent," she gave a smile that stretched ear to ear.


	2. Vandalism and Debts

The bright morning sun shot through the window and landed on a young man's face, his dirty blond hair rose in wild directions as he sat up. He walked to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror, picking the crust from his green eyes he yawned. "Another morning, how perfect," he mumbled to himself splashing water upon his face. A knock came from his bedroom door. "I'll be out soon," he yelled frustrated from the headache that formed in his head. "Maybe I had one too many last night," he chuckled grabbing the shirt from the counter and pulled it over his head. He stumbled into the hall and made his down to the kitchen.

"Morning Charlie," Henry said from behind him. Charlie turned and nodded at the ten year old.

"You got back late last night?" Regina walked into the kitchen and looked at Charlie.

"And what's your point?"

"I am your legal guardian, that's my point, your parents put me in charge of you."

"Well Aunt Regina, I am of age where I can…"

"You say that all the time but you know you won't leave because no one will open their door to you. Everyone knows that you get drunk practically every weekend." Charlie stared at her hating her more and more.

"I'm going to be late for school," he mumbled grabbing his bag from the chair he sat and walked for the door slamming it behind him. Charlie made the walk to school, his hands shoved in his pockets, starring at his feet. He stopped in front of Granny's and sat on the steps waiting for eight o'clock, he knew she would drive by at that exact time, but she would never be caught talking to him, no one wanted to converse with him. He didn't get along with many people and for good reason.

"Hey you gonna get the usual or stay out there all day?" Ruby called from the door as he waved his hand not saying a word. Ruby came back out with a cup of coffee, he paid and took a deep sip. The hot liquid warming his body instantly. The minute he waited for eight o'clock right on schedule, a blonde with mid back length hair drove by, the only part of the day he looked forward to. After the black mustang drove by he walked into the diner. The place was empty and Ruby stood behind the counter waiting for the day to actually begin.

"Refill," he raised his mug as she rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "Well you going to pour or do I have to?" Ruby held the coffee pot ready to pour it over his head but she kept quiet and gave him a refill.

"Why don't you actually go talk to her?" Ruby asked placing the coffee pot back.

"She doesn't notice me, and if she does she…"

"Knows you how we do? Maybe you can start over and actually stop doing what your doing."

"Ruby stay out of my business ok, I'm not interfering with your life." She looked at him shocked from what he had said to her.

"Just offering you some help, but you don't want it, you won't hear it," she shrugged walking into the kitchen. Charlie left and continued walking to the college. Thousands of thoughts roamed in his head and the worst one was what he did last night. When he got to Storybrooke community two sherif cars sat out front their lights flashing, a sinking feeling rose in his stomach.

"You know the deal Charlie," Graham spoke up as people began crowding watching what was unfolding.

"What did I do?"

"You don't remember?" Emma spoke up looking at him funny.

"Of course the drunk won't remember." He glared at the person who yelled it.

"That's enough, everyone return to where you came," Emma barked clearing the area as Graham dragged the nineteen year old to the car.

"Are you going to tell me what I did this time Graham?"

"Charlie, get in the car," Graham said calmly as Charlie began struggling.

"This is a violation of my rights."

"What rights would that be, Charlie?"

"The right to know what the hell is going on!"

"Get in the car kid, we don't need to make a scene."

"Emma, get back to the station," Graham demanded as he finally got Charlie in. "Take him in, I'll be there soon." She got in the driver side and looked at Charlie through the rear view mirror. They started for the station Charlie glancing out the window.

"What do you have to show?" Emma broke the silence as Charlie looked at her his jaw line still clenched tight.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are you trying to prove? I don't like Regina as much as the next person but your different you go against everything she tries doing for you."

"Well look who's done her research congrats deputy," he scowled looking back out the window.

"You drink…underaged I should add, you vandalize other people's property, you are causing trouble with everyone, you are making wars and it's them versus you." Charlie thought about what she was saying, but quickly shook it aside.

"You wouldn't get any of it, you should know your place."

"And you should know yours," Emma barked back giving him the same attitude he gave her. They pulled into the station and Emma retrieved Charlie from the back, he quit struggling and walked in. Charlie was placed in front of measurement wall as Emma grabbed the camera.

"You don't have a debt to her." Emma looked at him funny.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have to tell you, You would just go telling everyone anyway. You don't belong here!" Emma clenched the camera snapping the photos holding back her frustration. After photographing, thumb printing, and paper work she through Charlie in a cell. "I still demand to know what I did."

"You vandalized the Nolan's home last night," Graham walked into the station looking at the kid behind bars.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie laughed. "Sure I can't stand, oh what's his, David? Yeah that's it, I can't stand the guy, but I wouldn't go that far."

"Oh really Charlie, cause I have three witnesses saying you were spotted throwing rocks at the house, you shattered one of the windows."

"You can't prove it was me." Graham walked over and shoved a paper through the bars. On it was a black and white photo of Charlie throwing a rock at the house.

"Don't tell her?" he begged throwing the paper to the side. Fear struck his body and his usual bad boy image had shattered like a mirror. "She can't find out, she'll kill me, bring me back and kill me again."

"You should of thought before doing," Emma shrugged looking at him from her desk.

"Let me stay over night at least and then tell her tomorrow."

"Too late Charlie, she knows. I've talked with Regina and we both think that a week is a good enough punishment. With a five hundred dollar bale."

"Graham, I'm going to fall behind."

"Wish you didn't get drunk last night huh?"

"This is BULLSHIT!" Graham ignored him and looked at Emma seeing it was getting late. He planned on calling it a night and leaving Charlie for his first night. "I'll pay for the damage just get me OUT!"

"Oh, you'll pay the damages alright, after you get out," Graham nodded at him grabbing his jacket. The tension in the room was broken from a knock at the door all three stared at the blond who walked in.

"Can we help you?" Emma asked looking at the young girl.

"I actually came to help him," she said kindly pointing at Charlie. He stared at her blankly, it felt strange to hear those words especially toward him. "Sheriff, I have five hundred dollars…if that is enough?"

"Grace…it's best he stays here for the night."

"That wouldn't be fare. Everyone deserves more than one chance," Grace nodded politely at Charlie. "Is it enough or not Sheriff?"

"I hate to say it, but it actually is," he sighed excepting the money from the young woman. Emma unlocked the cage and Charlie marched out not looking at anyone except the one who actually saved him.

"You're in her debt now," Graham said annoyed pushing Charlie a little. Charlie followed Grace out of the station and she made her way to the mustang.

"Wait…what was that back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't have to help me. Why would you do something so stupid, you don't even know me."

"I don't know, it is strange but I felt bad, I know who you are."

"No you don't. No one wants to deal with drunks."

"Hey, everyone needs help out of the gutter sometime."

"Why are you being so nice?" he yelled at her. It drove him crazy to see someone so kind, in fact he didn't know how to except her kindness.

"Fine, you want to be like that, you can sleep in the park for all I care."

"Wait. Grace right? I'm….sor-, I'm sorr-, I want to apologize." He rubbed the back of his head, the short bristles of hair made a scratching sound beneath his hand.

"Get in," she sighed motioning toward the black car.

* * *

**If it wasn't hard to guess this chapter was really an introduction of Charlie/Andrew's personality and the introduction of the one he loved. But who is this blond? I hope you liked it and please review. Thanks so much!**


End file.
